Protection in the Arrow
by Crystal Renee
Summary: It's come down to this... the final battle with Naraku. But... the only way to win is for Kagome to give up herself...


**Disclaimer: **Ah ha. Nope. I DO NOT own Inuyasha. But do I want to play with those cute ears of his? Yes. Yes I do.

**Author's Note:** Okay. This is my FIRST attempt at an Inuyasha fanfic, so be gentle. I'm used to writing Rurouni Kenshin stuff. But an Inuyasha infatuation calls for an Inuyasha fan fiction. **BUT I NEED YOUR HELP.** I've been trying to decide if this should stay a one-shot or if I should continue and make it into a chaptered story. Thus, your review counts. ^__^ If you guys decide for this to be a chaptered story, Consider this the prologue. ^__^ Also, HELP ME with the spelling! I'm horrid at it!

****

****

**_~Protection in the Arrow_**

It had all come down to this. Sinking slowly up to her knees upon the ground, Kagome looked on helplessly as her friends fought for their lives. Naraku's forces were simply too strong for them. Hiraikotsu had been snapped in half early on in the fight, leaving Sango wide open for attack without her preferred weapon. Miroku's wind tunnel had been rendered useless by the poison insects Naraku had floating around the room. Kirara had been sliced across the back, and was now huddling over an unconscious Shippo protectively.

Kagome had attempted to help, but a hanyou just wouldn't have it. She had been instructed to stay out of the fighting; she was needed to purify the Shikon no Tama after the battle was over, anyway. They couldn't risk her dying on them in a fight against a beast like Naraku.

Besides, she realized with a smirk, it wasn't like there was much that she could do to help them in this battle anyway. Her bow had been knocked across the area, behind Naraku, by a strong gust of wind produced by Kagura. She had already been weakened enough by the fight to get in, but now, she was useless in this fight. Inuyasha was injured and unable to produce the strength needed to use the windscar against Naraku. 

Everything was falling downhill from here.

Everything within Kagome screamed that she needed to help Inuyasha. She had more strength with her miko powers than she had originally; her strength had increased tenfold since the beginning of the journey. But without a bow and arrow, there was no way she could help. Unless she could get behind Naraku, she would be stuck sitting there like she was, and she would have to watch Inuyasha's ultimate demise. 

_'The only way to save this world is to defeat Naraku. The only way to defeat Naraku is to summon my strength and help Inuyasha. One arrow and my power could be all we need in this. I could be the deciding factor.'_ She thought helplessly.

But how was she going to get behind Naraku?

She needed a diversion. But was it possible for her to risk the lives of her friends more than they had been already? She couldn't let them die. Kagome fought with herself before she decided on the only thing that she could do. It was a fool idea, and Inuyasha would surely make her pay for it in the long run. What other choice did she have in the matter, though? 

Kagome had to summon up all the courage she had. The chances of her actually reaching her bow were slim, but she had to take the risk. Sango's life, Miroku's life, Shippo and Kirara's lives, and even that hardheaded Inuyasha's life were going to dissipate if she didn't. She'd take the consequences after she had rescued her friends and shot her miko-energized arrow directly into the back of Naraku's skull.

With nimble hands she forced herself to stand again, the strain the simple task put on her body momentarily causing her to wonder if she could even hope to be able to run. She needed to do this, she finally decided. If not for everyone around her, then for herself; she'd never forgive herself is she allowed them all be slaughtered by Naraku. And she'd be damned if she even let Naraku think he had beat them. She had not come this far just to lose.

Without much more thought, Kagome shot off in a dead sprint in the direction closest to her bow. She knew Naraku saw her running; she also knew that Inuyasha had sensed her movement. She blocked out the cries of her friends and forced herself on.

"Stupid wench, what do you think you're doing? I told you to stand back!" Inuyasha barked, trying to keep Naraku's attention on him. "Do you want to get yourself killed?"

Kagome was narrowly missed by the demons that Naraku summoned toward her. She dodged and the first one smashed its head against the rock behind her. She continued off in her sprint, her hand reaching with determination toward her weapon. A second demon wrapped its clawed hand around her wrist, emitting a horse cry from her throat. Without thinking, a burst of miko energy had sent the demon hurtling backward, halting the attack from the others as it crashed unceremoniously against them. 

"Lady Kagome!" Miroku called. "Are you alright?"

Kagome refused to answer. She picked up her bow and strung it with quick ease, using her finger to help her perfect her aim. The arrow began to glow with a purified, clean energy that she emitted.

_'It won't be enough………'_ came a voice, deep within the darkened corners of her obstinate mind. _'You have to……… summon all your energy, even if it means………'_

The voice was familiar but Kagome ignored the fact. The woman in her mind had been against them all this time, but wanted away from Naraku just as bad. Kagome didn't need her help, though. She knew exactly what she needed to do. It was an instinct instilled deeply within her body, and she lost all trace of fear.

It was the only way.

"Inuyasha, get out of the way!" Kagome cried, just enough to distract him and allow Naraku to knock him backward. 

Turning to face her, Naraku lunged. Kagome aimed, and with a vengeful cry, she let go of her arrow, all her miko energy and life energy within it.

"Now, Naraku, you die!"

A blinding light surrounded the area around Kagome and Naraku as soon as the arrow had pierced into Naraku's forehead. 

Miroku ducked and covered Sango as quickly as he could get down over top of her injured body. Inuyasha covered his face as the debris and light blinded him from his sights on the young miko. The explosion of light oddly made no sound and disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared, but a strong fog lingered over the area. Tearing himself up from the ground and using tetsuagia to balance himself, he blinked through the haze around him.

"Kagome!" he cried, coughing agaisnt the dust that immediately filled his lungs afterward.

As the dust cleared, Inuyasha caught sight of Miroku, still huddling over Sango protectively before he lifted up, helping Sango back to her feet. She trembled slightly upon standing, and graciously accepted Miroku's offer to lean agaisnt him. The situtation was much too serious for his hentai playfulness, they all knew. Inuyasha tore his gaze away from them and looked straightforward to where Kagome and Naraku stood.

Had once stood.

Nothing was there anymore.

Forgetting the blood that spilled from his chest, Inuyasha jumped up. He forgot the rocks imbedded into his skin. He forgot the waterfall of blood that fell from his legs, the fracture within his arm. He forgot the concussion he had obtained, and he forgot the bruises and scratches that marred his skin. He forgot the black eye, the stab wound to his stomach. He forgot everything. His body was completely focused on finding Kagome.

"Kagome!" He muttered his cry again, this time more distressed than before. 

Taking involuntary, stumbling steps he entered the double craters that had once been solid ground holding two different people, one a hanyou, and the other a miko. His eyes grew wide when could find no remains of Naraku, nor any sign of Kagome. 

Absolute nothingness. 

Dust. Rocks. Dirt. 

Suddenly, something shined from beneath the rubble.

Taking any chance he had, Inuyasha rushed to the second crater and fell to his knees, uncovering the shining object. He yanked it from the ground, uncovering a bow, and a now destroyed arrow next to it. He looked upon the possessions Kagome had been holding only moments before, and then at the thing in his hand.

The Shikon no Tama, completed and purified.

He dropped it as if it was poisoned and backed away, glaring at the object with a hatred and sadness he'd never encountered before.

"Lady Kagome……… she gave her life to save us………" Miroku muttered softly, nearing Inuyasha with Sango still holding onto his shoulders for support.

"Kagome………" Sango murmured, burying her face against Miroku's neck and silently sobbing.

Inuyasha continued to stare before him, his mouth agape and his face contorting with the flash of emotions he had buried deep within himself. 

Kagome. 

She was gone.

"Stupid wench……… I told you……… you……… why, Kagome?" He whispered, anger and sadness leaking out with his words. "Why Kagome? Why the hell did you do that? Kagome………"

Helplessness settled over the group, and silence penetrated through. A solid link in their chain had disintegrated right before their eyes, just to protect them, to save the jewel, and it left them alone. Kagome had done what she had needed to do. She was the protector of the Shikon no Tama, and now, she had retrieved it, solidified it again.

But the cost, the price of that task………

It was more than they could bear.

**Author's Note:** So, now is the time to decide if this is going to be a chaptered fic or just a oneshot. Come on now, vote! And if you decide for chaptered, prepare for an angst trip. I'm famous for it.

Love and hugs—

Crystal Renee


End file.
